Death P.A.C.T.
|considered_name=Death Prevention and Creating Trust |members=*Black Hole *Bottle *Liy *Pen *Pie *Pillow *Remote *Tree |sub-groups= |first_appearance="Getting Teardrop to Talk" }} Death P.A.C.T. (acronym for "Death Prevention and Creating Trust") is one of the eight competing teams in Battle for BFDI. Despite their pacifist values to prevent death and gain trust with one another, they unintentionally made a violent team name. Members Coverage The team was formed when Pie announced to Snowball that she didn't kill anyone yet. After being called a wimp by Snowball, they decided to allow Liy and Black Hole to learn how they didn't kill anyone. Bottle, Tree and Pillow also joined after being persuaded by Liy. Pen was last to join after being the last contestant available. They wanted to call their team something about "preventing death and creating trust" - which Bottle made into "Death Prevention And Creating Trust" or "Death P.A.C.T." for short. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pen wasn't sure what the contest was at first and asked Black Hole. After being reminded that they had to give a basket back to X, Pen blew the basket to X, even though it was extremely far away. Somehow, it worked and they got 1st place. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Tree asked Black Hole to use his pulling skills to remove the tops of the jawbreakers. They checked three jawbreakers until they found Foldy, who was insulted by Liy to go back to Free Food with Stapy. The team got 5th. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Tree asked Black Hole to use his pulling skills again, but this time, to pull the swing towards him in a circle. Their team got 3rd that episode. In "Today's Very Special Episode", the team was first seen when Pen asked Black Hole to help them, but was interrupted by Tree who said that true winners don't just ask him but do their research. Coincidentally, the book Tree was using as reference said that "Problems? - Ask Black Hole". So Tree asked Black Hole if he can draw, but the idea was rejected even though Black Hole could be able to make an accretion disk. It cuts to Remote shortly after, with Liy attracting forks around her in a spiral. It attracts Gelatin's forks, which the other contestants block to make sure that Four doesn't get hit. Although they miss one, Woody from Beep grabs it so that Four can use it to eat his team's cake. The team tries to ask Black Hole to remove the forks, but he doesn't hear them. Pillow says that she should block the forks and the others should tell Black Hole. The forks are nonetheless removed by Black Hole, and Pen draws a "4" on a piece of paper. It gets into Bottle while he tries to tell but is blocked by Bell's string, causing the 4 to get trapped inside. Ultimately Four did not like the drawing and the team came in last place and were up for voting. In "Questions Answered", Pen answered "fwooba dwooba" on the first question correctly and won. In "This Episode is About Basketball", Pen and Pillow complain that Tree hasn't made a single shot on the basket. He tells them he's trying, however he is trapped inside Bottle still. Due to Tree moving inside her, Bottle laughs and states that it tickles and tells him to quit moving around. Tree then attempts to throw the ball while inside Bottle, however fails. The others look at it in disappointment. Pie tells the team that there's an easy solution they're all missing, Pen then realizes that she means to use Black Hole to win the challenge. He throws a bunch of balls at Black Hole, but they simply get sucked inside of him. Due to their failed attempts, they are left in the final two teams, along with Beep. Pen tells the team that it's clear they can't rely on Tree to do anything, so they have to do it themselves. The team begins throwing balls at the basket simultaneously, weighing their basket down and securing their safety. In "Enter the Exit", Blocky uses Pen, along with Needle and Match to create a statue of Four, attempting to bring them back. However, it doesn't work. Pie snaps X's leg to bend him in the shape of a four, but that doesn't work either. Bottle yells "fore!" while hitting Golf Ball with a golf club, referring to golf. Pillow licks Lollipop, prompting Lollipop to ask her how that'll bring Four back. She says it won't, she's just hungry. Remote is later recovered by Four, and Robot Flower points out to her team that she was the one who sent them a bomb. Remote is surprised that ABNTT were the ones who hacked her, and Pie gets upset with her for sending them a bomb, due to it not preventing death. She tells her that if she didn't send the bomb they would have lost, to which Black Hole points out that their team's objective isn't winning, it's preventing death. In EXIT, Liy, who was previously eliminated, asks when Four is coming back. Pencil points out that sometimes Four just disappears at random, Liy tells her it was a rhetorical question, to which Pencil tells her that's not how to use rhetorical questions. She tells Pencil that she's just bored since they've had to go over a worksheet 50 times. Pencil tells her even if Four comes back, they'll just keep doing math either way. Leafy then tells them it isn't that bad, and if they don't do it then Four will screech them. Pencil states she doesn't care however, but Liy tells her even if the screech isn't directed at her, it's still annoying. When Bracelety finishes her worksheet, Pencil gets excited about break time, however Liy points out that free time is only for Bracelety since she finished. When the other eliminated contestants enter the door, Liy says "that's not Four,". In her audition tape to rejoin, she tells the audience that she made a mistake before, and if they don't vote her, her team name won't be very applicable anymore. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Pen is seen having a friendly conversation with Blocky and Eraser. When Blocky mentions that he's thinking of doing more pranks and Eraser offers to lend a hand, Pen mentions that he also would lend a hand but he doesn't want to betray the whole preventing death movement that his team accomplishes. Pen then praises Eraser for being tolerant about having Foldy on his team, who is shaped like a pentagon. But this is followed by Eraser screaming. After the intro, Bomby opens the door of the Lavatories with force, knocking Remote to the ground. Bomby demands that Black Hole owes him a banana. At first, Black Hole tries to clarify that he doesn't owe him anything since he saved his life, but after Bomby exclaiming that life is cheap in an aggressive manner, Black Hole obliges. During the challenge, Taco is impersonating Tree. They ask to be unstuck from Bottle, but after Pie tells them to be slow and steady, they end up killing Bottle to break free. Pie points out that they didn't prevent death but caused it, followed by Pie calling them the impostor. As this ended up being true, Tree transforms into Taco and the team wins the challenge. In Team Ice Cube's room, that team failed to identify the true impostor in time and end up losing. After the challenge is over, it is revealed that Tree was imposing as Spongy all along. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Pillow incorrectly assumes the challenge is to bring back X to Four, and as a result she is eaten alive by Four. Tree attempts to tell Four not to swallow but fails to do so. After the challenge is announced, Tree requests Four to recover Bottle. During the challenge, the team travels to find X's emeralds lodged in the spikes of Evil Canyon, only to be stopped by Black Hole's disappointment. He says that the team is unaware of the possible deaths in Evil Canyon and the assumed death of Pillow. In response, the whole team except Black Hole wave their arms, showing that they do not care. Pie is the first one to realize this and stops, and the whole team follows. They go to Four to recover Pillow, only to realize that she's not dead. Pen then intentionally insults Four to venture into Four's mouth to find Pillow. Strategy As their philosophy suggests, Death P.A.C.T.'s strategies revolved around preventing as many fatalities as possible. This can sometimes work against them, as shown in Today's Very Special Episode, where the team focused on preventing Forks from reaching Four instead of doing the challenge, which cost them Liy in the process. Nevertheless, the team is very zealous about their beliefs, and can quickly point out if their is an impostor in their team. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia *Pen is the only original contestant on the team. **With Liy gone, Pen is also the only non-recommended character on the team. *With Liy gone, Death P.A.C.T. is the only team to have no contestants whose name ends with "y". *Remote, Tree, Pie, and Pillow were all recommended characters who could've joined BFDI. **Black Hole and Bottle were recommended characters who only had a chance to join BFDIA. *The team has the best average rank in challenges, at an average of 3.75. *This is the only team to not have a single BFDIA contestant on it. *This was the first team to be named in BFB. *Black Hole is the only contestant to have no limbs or a face on his team. *Remote is the only contestant to have a text-to-speech voice on her team (she is voiced by text2speech.org). *Despite how the team is known for wanting to prevent death, half of the team has killed other characters before. **However, it was unintentional on Pen, Remote, and Black Hole's part, and Liy joined because she regretted killing someone. *Despite the team wanting to prevent death and create trust, the acronym (ironically) says “Death P.A.C.T.”, which is when 2 or more individuals commit suicide together. This has been referenced by X, when they lost in BFB 4, and X said that they weren't really much of a death pact. *The team logo may be based on the color scheme of Black Hole. *This is the team with the most diversity in terms of voice actors. * As of BFB 5, the team prevented 2,763 deaths. ** Liy prevented the most deaths with 2,753 deaths. ** It is unknown who prevented the last 10 deaths. *Death P.A.C.T. is the last team to get 8 members, as Pen was not chosen by anybody. ** This also makes Pen the last contestant to be picked for a team. *As of BFB 12, Death P.A.C.T. has the most first place wins, with 4 ("Getting Teardrop to Talk", "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", "Questions Answered", and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?"). *With Liy gone, Death P.A.C.T. is the only team in which all of the contestants were in the BFDIA/IDFB Tiny Loser Chamber. *Aside from Black Hole, all of the team members have arms and legs. **This makes them the team with the most armed and legged people. *Pen, Black Hole, and Tree are the only males on the team. *None of the characters on this team are voiced by Cary Huang. *Pen is the only member of the team that doesn't appear in the first part of the intro. *It is unknown if Pillow wants to prevent death, due to her only joining the team when she heard someone say "killing". *Death P.A.C.T. is one of the four teams in BFB that was intentionally given that name by its players, the other three being The Losers!, iance, and Team Ice Cube!. *This team is the second to have its name automatically made into an acronym upon creation, with the first being W.O.A.H. Bunch. Coincidentally, both teams were intentionally named, specifically by their members. Jingle Nicknames Deathers (Four) Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Death P.A.C.T.